Be My Valentine
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Hari itu, mereka berdua bertemu kembali. Sejak Naruto menyelimuti Hinata dengan jaketnya, mereka sama-sama menyadari, perasaan mereka tidak pernah berubah sejak lama. *NaruHina*Spesial Valentine*Enjoy this story!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

_Kisah ini dimulai ketika seorang gadis tertidur sambil mengigil itu diselimuti oleh jaket seorang pemuda._

-X-

"Hinata, kau harus mengerjakan mading ini, harus selesai besok." ucap Ino, lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja.

"Hei Ino! Ini kan tugasmu! Kau masih seksi mading kelas, kan?"

Ino melotot keararah Hinata, membuat Hinata terdiam. Ino memang enak, memiliki kekuasaan di sekolah. Sekalipun ucapan buruk keluar dari mulutnya, semua orang percaya padanya.

Hinata pernah mengelaknya sekali, dan sukses membuat Hinata menjadi objek _bully... _bahkan sampai hari ini. Hinata tidak menginginkan itu lagi.

Jadi, Hinata mulai menyelesaikan mading. Tangan Hinata mulai terasa beku, kulitnya mulai meremang. Musim salju memang berhasil selalu membuatnya tak nyaman.

Kemudian, matanya terpaku sesaat pada hujan yang entah turun sejak kapan. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya keatas meja, mulai memejamkan matanya walau sejenak, namun justru tertidur dengan pulas. Memimpikan seseorang yang tanpa sadar berjalan mendekatinya, menyelimuti dirinya dengan sebuah jaket.

-X-

Naruto berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas, setelah mengambil sesuatu dalam lokernya. Udara terasa begitu dingin karena hujan yang turun ditengah musim salju. Matanya melihat kedalam kelasnya, lalu terpaku menatap pada seorang gadis didalam sana.

Naruto baru beberapa hari menjadi murid baru di sekolah. Tanpa diduga olehnya, ia kembali satu sekolah dengan cinta pertamanya ketika SD, gadis bemata lavender yang sedang tertidur pulas itu, Hinata Hyuuga.

Tetapi keadaan gadis itu benar-benar tidak baik. Menjadi objek _bully _yang menyedihkan, sehingga sampai saat ini Naruto tidak sempat berbicara dengan gadis itu.

Naruto duduk disebelah Hinata, melihat isi mading yang tengah dikerjakan gadis itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada kulit Hinata yang meremang, lalu secara refleks ia menyelimuti gadis itu dengan jaketnya.

_Hinata kedinginan, _pikirnya.

Kemudian, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, memejamkan mata sejenak.

-X-

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, matanya masih terasa mengantuk. Mungkin ia harus membawa pulang pekerjaannya dan melanjutkannya di rumah. Kemudian, melihat sosok laki-laki yang ada didekatnya sedang tertidur membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

Ia menahan jeritan yang hampir dikeluarkannya.

Tunggu sebentar... ia merasa begitu hangat. Hinata menoleh, dibahunya tersampir sebuah jaket. Pantas saja.

"Hm, Hinata?"

Naruto mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, tersenyum. "Hei."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Um, hei."

Canggung.

"Sudah lama ya, kita gak ketemu." ucap Naruto. "Sayang kita gak sekelas."

"Hm." Hinata mulai membereskan perlengkapan madingnya. "Aku harus buru-buru pulang. _Gomen..._"

"Mungkin kita bisa pulang bareng," Naruto tersenyum. Dia mulai menegakkan punggungnya, tertawa. "Tahu gak sih, aku rindu padamu."

Deg.

Wajah Hinata semakin merah. "Oh. Oh ya..."

Lalu, mereka pulang bersama. Dan berpisah dipersimpangan jalan yang berbeda.

-X-

_Bawalah aku kehatimu kembali._

_Bila dulu tak ada kesempatan untukku,_

_Beri aku kali ini._

_Mungkin kini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memulai,_

_Tetapi aku menemukan cahaya harapan._

_Bimbinglah aku menuju kebahagiaan yang kuimpikan._

_Aku yakin, kau dapat melakukannya._

_Karena dirimu sendiri yang berkata,_

"_Aku merindukanmu."_

_-Hyuuhi.-_

Hinata tersenyum puas melihat puisi yang ditulisnya. Matanya mulai terasa berat lagi, tubuhnya terasa lelah.

Ia meringkuk kedalam tempat tidur, berharap ia dapat bermimpi indah.

Sejak dulu Naruto tidak pernah berubah. Baru beberapa hari menjadi murid di sekolah, lelaki itu sudah menjadi terkenal karena ketampanannya dan sikap _friendly_nya.

Sejak dulu juga, Hinata sangat suka. Sangat suka pada Naruto.

Hanya saja, masa-masa SD adalah masa memulai puber. Ia tidak yakin perasaannya adalah ketulusan. Mungkin saja ini hanya khayal anak-anak. Tetapi nyatannya perasaan ini tidak berubah, ia sadar ketika sepulang dari sekolah ia selalu merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Naruto.

Mengingat keadaannya di sekolah sangat buruk belakangan ini, Hinata merasa tertekan. Tetapi ia masih ingin berharap kepada Naruto yang sudah menjadi bintang sekolah. Biasanya, bintang sekolah dapat mengatasi hal apapun.

Semoga...

-X-

"Ino! Aku yang menulis puisi itu, mengapa kau menggantinya menjadi namamu, sih?" tanya Hinata kesal.

Ino yang sedang memasang kertas karton yang berisi tulisan-tulisan mading kelas pada papan mading menoleh kepada Hinata. Dia menatap sinis. "Apa peduliku!?"

"Kau!"

"Kenapa? Kau mau marah?" tanya Ino. Ia tertawa. "Seseorang sepertimu tidak pantas untuk hidup, hanya orang yang bisa beradaptasi dan menjadi murid disukai semua orang saja yang pantas."

"Ino! Kau jahat sekali!" seru Hinata. "Kau bisanya hanya mengambil hak orang lain, tidak dapat bekerja sendiri."

Ino menatap Hinata garang, tangannya mulai melayang diudara. "Hinata, kau..."

Sebuah tangan menepis tangan Ino.

Mata Ino membulat ketika melihat mata biru _sapphire _menatap kearahnya. Pemilik mata itu berkata kepada Ino. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

"Na-ruto." Ino terbata, dan ia mulai panas dingin memandangi Naruto.

"Hinata, ada apa?"

Hinata berdeham. Ia menunjuk kertas karton yang telah terpasang, lalu pada tulisan _Hyuuhi_ yang telah dicoret dengan spidol hitam, diganti tulisan _Yamanaka Ino _disebelahnya.

"Tulisan ini karyaku. Ino... merebutnya."

Naruto membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut, tersenyum. Kemudian ia merangkul Hinata dengan senyuman lebar.

"Itu memang tulisan miliknya, aku tidak mungkin tidak bisa membedakan mana karya milik kekasihku sendiri."

Jantung Hinata berdegup begitu cepat. Wajahnya mulai panas.

"Kupikir kau bisa mengabarkan bila aku sudah memiliki kekasih sehingga tidak ada orang lagi yang mengirimkan surat cinta padaku." kata Naruto tegas. "Pergilah."

Ino pergi dengan perasaan dongkol. Sesaat kemudian Naruto memegang bahu Hinata, menatap mata lavender Hinata _intens._

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Aku akan membawa kebahagiaan yang kau impikan. Aku tahu maksudmu waktu yang sekarang adalah tak tepat karena dirimu sendiri disiksa oleh anak sekolah ini, kan? Aku tahu... puisi itu untukku. Aku mengucap rindu padamu kemarin." ujar Naruto.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." kilah Hinata. Wajahnya memerah saat mengucapkannya.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Kupikir wajahmu tak dapat bohong deh. Wajahmu sudah mirip tomat."

"Aa... aku... baiklah." Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Skakmat. Ia telah terjebak.

Naruto tersenyum. Lalu, ia mengecup sebentar bibir Hinata, seperti kupu-kupu yang hinggap dan pergi.

"Hinata, _be my valentine._" kata Naruto, menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Akan kuperintahkan semua murid agar tidak menyakitimu. Kau tidak perlu menunggu lagi."

"Iya..."

"Sejak dulu aku sudah menyukaimu."

"Iya, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia meniup pelan telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu terkikik geli.

-X-

Whua... ini adalah fanfict NaruHina keduaku, sekaligus oneshot pertama NaruHina. Ide cerita ini datang ketika hujan deras banget seperti salju di Jepang, dan juga aku sedang dalam tugas mading, hehehe.

Mungkin oneshot ini sangat pendek, ya. Mungkin cocoknya disebut fanfict drabble. Yah, apapun itu terima kasih yang telah berniat membaca fanfict ini xD Review? Silahkan, silahkan (:


End file.
